


Next To Your Hearbeat.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: From Now On - Verse. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, extra fluff let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello Vanessa here, well this is the last fic to this series, i hope you enjoy reading all of them as much as i enjoyed writing them. Thanks for reading *hugs all of you* you can come say hi to me and also stay tuned for new projects and stuff on tumblr too! i'm bend-me-shape-me there! ❤





	Next To Your Hearbeat.

__Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of you  
Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die.

**Ed Sheeran - Photograph.**

“Come on, don't worry, everything will be just fine.” Sam nodded while Dean signed that last part to Eileen, who looked convinced but also a little bit sad, just like Sam..

“It's not that we don't trust you, you have looked after him before, it's just that, well,  I guess is difficult to accept the idea of being away from him for so long.”

“It will be just a couple days, it's an easy case, you will be back in no time. I remind you this was your idea.” Eileen and Sam both wanted to go back to hunting and they wanted a bit of time alone, and also they wanted to give Cas and him a rest, they had been the ones going out on hunts, mostly during their trip last summer, since Eileen gave them the big news, Sam stayed back too to be with Eileen and to help them from the bunker with his researches. 

Something told Dean they weren't really thinking about keeping the hunting thing up for long, both knowing what being raised in a world like the one they were raised in was like, even if they now had a home of their own, and in those three last years things had been quieter than ever, with few cases from time to time. They would have to say Bobby at some point, of course, to protect him, and because his uncle was an angel of the lord, and he was probably going to ask sooner or later why his uncle Cas never got older like the rest of the mere mortals on the surface of planet Earth. 

It was something Dean thought about from time to time, it worried him, they still had time, but one day, well, if he made it and lived to be 80 years old, he would be old, and Cas would stay frozen in time, and he was glad Cas has solved his issues with Heaven, he wouldn’t ever be alone that way and he could come up there and see him all the times he wanted to, something told him Cas wasn’t going to let his soul end in hell again. And he knew that, just as he knew that, when the time came, Cas would be the big ol’ sap he was and kiss every little gray hair in his head and every wrinkle on his face. 

Dean stopped himself before he could keep overthinking and Cas or his brother could notice something was wrong, he smiled softly when Eileen kissed Bobby’s cheek at least ten times on a row.

Bobby was one year old at the moment and he would be fine a couple days without his parents, and he also had the coolest uncles in the world to take care of him.

As soon as Sam and Eileen had told Bobby goodbye and passed him to Dean's arms the toddler reached out, opening and closing his little chubby hands in Cas’ direction, he whined a bit until Cas grabbed him, calming down while he looked up at Cas, who bopped his nose with a gentle smile on his face.

“He clearly has a favourite.” Dean joked. He didn't feel bad about it, he liked to think Bobby liked being around Cas so much because kids could in some way feel the supernatural. Maybe he saw Cas and saw the brightness of a halo and the shadow of wings, and he knew he was safe with him.  It was nice to see Cas getting along with their nephew, and it was funny too, sometimes they had the same awed expression in their faces at new things.

“Nah, he likes you both the same because you let him do stuff we don't.”

“Wait for him to be a teenager.” Sam rolled his eyes at that. 

‘’Well, we should get on the road before it gets too late.’’

“Everything will be just fine, call if you need anything.’’ 

‘’Thanks, Dean. I don’t think we will need help, it looks a like a simple case.’’ Eileen moved forwards then to kiss Bobby again, then Cas and Dean.

‘Take good care of him.’ Cas nodded.

‘Don’t worry.’ Dean signed back.

They watched them climb up the stairs, waving one last time before going out the door. Bobby watched them go too, but didn’t cry, used to his parents leaving sometimes for dates or quick shopping errands.

‘’Well, what do you guys want to do today?’’ He looked at Bobby. "Are you ready for a wild party?’’ Dean nodded and Bobby nodded his head too with a toothy grin, making both men laugh. ‘’Great!” 

“Well, it's not like I don't like that plan but maybe we could think about something more calmed and that doesn't mean you both falling asleep before dinner.” Dean gave him an amused smile.

“What if we go out for a nice walk?’’

‘’I would love that, Dean.’’ Cas bounced Bobby up and down.

‘’We better get ready and have lunch then.’’

Once the three of them were dressed up for the day, they made their way to the kitchen. Cas, in his jeans and a jumper, busied himself with sitting Bobby and looking for a bib so he didn't make a mess on his Stitch sweater. Dean moved around the kitchen, getting everything he needed to make lunch for them ready. 

‘’We need to go buy groceries.’’ He said, his head inside the fridge. Cas hummed his agreement, moving one of his colorful wood toys, a train, on the table in front of Bobby.

“We can go tomorrow morning and then we can take Bobby to the park too, would you like that?” Cas asked Bobby, perched on his high chair next to him. 

“Uh-oh.” Bobby slammed his hand on the tray in front of him. They both were going to take that as a yes.

‘’Nice.’’

He quickly got to work, he got everything he needed to prepare a sandwich ready, and things for a salad too, because one finally accepts a change when those around him are reminding him of it at least twice a day. Cas and Bobby were watching him from the table as he moved around the kitchen, he was so used to being watched so closely that he didn't care anymore even if at the moment he had two pairs of eyes trained on him instead of only one like usually.

He decided to put own a little show, if only to make his audience laugh a bit and to make the wait for the food easier to bear, see, Bobby had a Winchester stomach, and he could get cranky if not feed quickly enough once he was hungry. Just like uncle Dean, that was a rather recurring joke in the bunker lately.

He remembered then he had brought his mp3 and his speakers to the kitchen a couple days ago to listen to his music while he scrubbed every surface of the kitchen clean, he reached for it and turned it on, grinning and winking at Cas, who only gave him a shake of head.

When the music started it was to the middle of Kashmir, he bobbed his head in time, cutting tomatoes and lettuce. 

"Ohh." As the song finished, Still Loving You started, Dean, armed with a wooden spoon stood in the middle of the kitchen, using it as a guitar first, then as a micro for a little extra dramatic singing. " _If we go again all the way from the start._ " And totally off-key too. 

Bobby laughed as Dean moved around in the spot, Cas smiled, leaning his forehead against his hand. Dean picked Bobby up, sending him into a fit of giggles when he spun them around. He finished the song, looking at Cas like he was waiting for an standing ovation or something. "Okay, buddy." he sat Bobby down again, ruffling his hair, ignoring the look Cas, the one that had fought against that mess to try and make it look proper, gave him. " I will get your food ready."

Dean leaned over the table then, kissing Cas' head, before going back to his dance moves, now to TNT.

"Dean, please." There was nothing but fond amusement in his voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I remind you that you are stuck with me sweetheart." He stared down at the rings they both were wearing, simple silver bands, for now, he had bought them for the moment he asked Cas the big questions, the words ' _Olani hoath ol'_  engraved inside both of them, he had to ask Cas once, after he had told them a couple times, and he loved saying them back from time to time too. Cas had liked it so much he asked for the same words to be engraved in the gold ones they would wear after the wedding, the ones Cas didn't know Dean was planning on make himself, when they had fixed a date for the wedding, of course. They weren't on a hurry, hunting gave them breaks, but they wanted everything to be perfect, and to everyone to be able to be here, both agreed september sounded nice, they still had time to prepare everything.

"We are not married yet."

"It's too late for a refund anyway, sweetheart." And Cas' expression changed then, from amusement to something softer, his gaze loving as he looked at Dean over the table, his fingertips caressing the ring slowly.

"I wouldn't change you for anything or anyone else, there is no one like you." Damn Cas and his poetic outbursts, Dean could feel his cheeks heating up.

"I love you, you big sap." Cas only grinned brightly at him.

"I love you too. Now get the food ready before you both get hungry and grumpy." 

"Yeah yeah."

Dean didn't need much time to set both plates of food on the table. Cas took Bobby's spoon while Dean ate his sandwich.

"Come on, Bobby, this is good for you, see your uncle is eating vegetables too, you need them to grow and be strong and healthy." But Bobby, of course, was having none of it, even if the food wasn't one of those jar things from the supermarket, it all was made by Dean with his skills and love. 

"Try a bit yourself, let him know it's okay to eat it." Cas eyed the food with apprehension. 

"Yeah, okay." He took another spoon, eating a bit from the plate. "Ummm." Bobby looked at him amused and curious, but finally opening his mouth to eat.

"Molecules." 

"Yes." Dean laughed.

 

After Dean and Bobby had lunch they got everything ready for their walk, Cas and Bobby waiting for Dean at the top of the stairs while he made sure everything was in place and they could leave.

"Okay," he clapped as he climbed the stairs, " let's go!" Cas opened the door, leading the way outside, stopping only to hand Dean the blanket he had picked up before leaving and walking again with Bobby comfortably settled in his arms.

Dean walked a couple steps behind them, but still close enough to hear all Cas was saying, Bobby was looking around with his brown eyes wide open with curiosity and surprise, pointing at the stuff that caught his attention from time to time. Dean took his phone out and snapped a picture of them. Cas was telling Bobby some weird shit about flowers and their names when he stopped in the middle of the track that lead to the clearage they went to for picnics.

“Can you hear that?” Bobby's answer, of course, was to see if he could fit his entire fist inside his mouth. Castiel left the trail they were following, getting close to a nearby tree.

By the excited cooing sound Bobby made then clearly there was something interesting in the lower branches of the tree.

Castiel reached out with his hand, his palm opened.  “Don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you. Hop!” Bobby gurgled a laugh.

When Dean finally reached them Cas had a bird on his hand, close enough for Bobby to see it but not enough for him to break free from the firm grip of Cas’ arm around him and hurt the little animal by accident in his excitement.

Cas crooked one finger, touching the bird's head lightly, getting back a happy chirping sound from it.

Yeah, so, his boyfriend was like a freaking Disney prince now or something.

Bobby let out a disappointed ohh when the bird flew away too soon for his liking, and Dean was ready for the tears. But Cas was quick to distract Bobby, showing him a bee working in a near flower.

“Be careful, Cas, we don't want him to get a bee sting.”

“They don't sting you if you don't bother them. See Bobby, they are really important for the world, and we need to protect them.” Dean shook his head.

"Okay, come on, enough with the nature lessons, it's gonna get late." He stood by Cas' side, wrapping his arm around them, getting Cas to walk again to their destination.

Once there Dean opened the blanket, sitting down on the ground and opening his arms when Bobby reached out for him.

He laid Bobby down on the blanket, tickling him, Dean smiled as Bobby laughed and squirmed, trying to get away from his attack. 

Cas looked around once he has sat down, breathing deeply, spring was one of his favourite times of the year, everything was green, with colorful spots of a hundred flowers, birds flying and singing above their heads, a soft breeze making the taller weeds dance slowly. He focused his attention on Dean and Bobby again, feeling a rush of deep affection in his chest, as he watched them for a while. He tried, like many times during those last years, to believe that happiness and peace he felt being here was real. 

Dean got up as soon as Bobby stood, swinging a little to the sides, he held both his tiny hands, helping him take a few tentative steps. Cas recorded him, it wasn't the first time he did it, but Sam and Eileen would both probably kill him if he didn't send them a video.

Time surely flew, a blink ago Bobby was just a little baby and now he was already getting ready to walk, and talk, Castiel couldn't wait to see what the future would bring him, he was sure he was going to be a great man, like his father, and like Dean. Sometimes he feared he wasn't enjoying this enough, being with his family, and with Dean, that too soon everything would be over and that he would never feel the way he felt now and he feared that he would believe that he hadn't lived every second at its fullest.

His train of thoughts was cut off as he heard a loud laugh and saw Bobby rushing towards him, he reached out, picking him up and lifting him over his head, only making him laugh louder. 

Maybe he should stop worrying about missing things and only focus on living every moment, and on commiting every little thing to his memory, so he could always remember every thing when he needed it.

 

*** 

 

The smiling faces of Sam and Eileen greeted him when he answered the call. They had just come back from their walk, Cas was still probably trying to get Bobby to stop crying, even if he couldn't hear them anymore he knew Bobby could start over again at any second.

Dean waved at them both.

“Hey Dean! How is everything going?”

“Great Sam,” he said brightly, “I changed your baby for magic beans!”

“Dean, oh my god.” Cas decided to make his appearance then, just in time before Sam could have a meltdown, with an almost asleep Bobby nestled in his arms.

“Ha ha ha, very funny.”  He moved his gaze from his brother after rolling his eyes at him, watching Cas as he sat down next to Dean, and kissed his cheek briefly, wondering how he didn't go crazy with Dean being a dork 24/7. Love really was a powerful force. “Hi Cas.” Cas gave them both a nod, smiling softly.

“Everything is alright, we were just going to put him to sleep, he needs a nap, our walk outside this morning was exhausting. I told him about the birds and the bees.” Sam's eyes widened, Dean snorted.

“What?”

“The bees.” He said as if that was enough explanation. He huffed at Sam's still confused expression. “They are disappearing at an alarming rate Sam, we need to raise awareness of it in the future generations.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, of course. Don't think my one year old son understood anything but that's fine.”

'I hope he isn't giving you too much work.' Eileen signed then, looking at Cas and Bobby. Cas shook his head.

'It's fine.' Dean signed back. ' You shouldn't worry, everything is going okay, you can take all the time you need', Eileen didn't seem to be happy with the idea of being away for too long, 'you can go do nerdy things together or whatever my brother makes you do when you are done with the hunt.' Eileen laughed a bit, patting Sam's shoulder. 

"So," Sam rubbed at the back of his neck, " we called because well, we are already done and we can go back if you need us, but, uhh, is late and we don't want to drive at night." Dean laughed loudly, startling Bobby, that perked up at the sounds before resting his head against Cas' shoulder again and closing his eyes. Cas rubbed his back a bit.

"Dude, take a day or two of holidays, okay? It's fine, we have everything under control here, right?" He looked at Cas, who nodded. "Enjoy your time alone." He winked, and he was ready to say something inappropriate, all of them could read it on his face, so Eileen was faster than him.

'Okay, okay, we will let you go lay Bobby down, call if you need anything.' Dean nodded, clearly sad he couldn't say whatever comment he had ready. 

Once they had finished the call and said their goodbyes they both made their way to Bobby's room. Cas laid him down in his crib, they had put together all the furniture of the room, while Eileen gave them orders, making them move everything around at least a dozen times, he still wondered if she was messing with them, mostly because everything ended where they first had put it.

"I'm going to take a shower." Cas whispered near Dean's ear.

" 'kay Cas, don't worry, I will keep an eye on him."

Cas should have known better, of course. Ten minutes later Dean was opening the shower curtain, humming as he approached Cas under the warm spray of water.

"Hey sweetheart." He let his hands wander over his stomach, before settling on his waist, he nosed at his neck before kissing him behind his ear.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Dean arched an eyebrow at him, it was quite obvious what he was doing here. Cas gave him a look, but didn't make a move to make him get out of the shower. Instead he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"I needed a shower too." He reached for the shampoo, pouring some in his hand. "Turn around and lower your head." And Cas was a goner. His eyes slipped shut as Dean massaged his scalps.

"Okay, but we have to be quick, so keep your hands to yourself.'' He finally gave up.

''Ohh.'' Dean said, dissapointed. 

''I won't run around naked and wet if Bobby starts crying." Dean chuckled behind him. 

He knew Cas wasn't going to tell him to go away. They would heard Bobby cry from here, and from every other place of the bunker too. And Cas had a thing for baths and showers, he always looked relaxed after them, even more if he let Dean step inside the shower with him and take good care of him. It wasn't anything sexual, even if Cas never rejected a good offer of epic shower sex, but most times it was just about being together in a more intimate way, to explore each other's body, even if they knew everything by now, it was always nice to remember the little detail and to simply touch freely, make the other feel good.

"Okay babe, I will go if he needs anything." Cas only hummed, long and low. 

Once Dean was done with him, Cas said it was his turn, washing his hair.

"I wished there for a moment we were alone, back at the clearage I mean." The place was special for them, more than just a place for picnics.

"Not warm enough yet for you to be naked out there." It also was their favourite place for outdoor bedroom adventures, like Dean liked to refer to them,  Cas doubted there was anything as beautiful as slowly taking Dean apart and making love under the bright light of the moon and the stars, under the warm blanket of the summer night sky. 

"I know." He pouted. Cas laughed softly.

''Summer will be here soon.''

''We have big things to prepare.''

''So, september?'' Dean nodded. '' I would love that, Dean.''

''Good.''

They didn't talk much after that, simply basking in the soft touches shared under the cooling water.

  
***

Cas knew Dean wasn't going to be able to fight sleep for long, he was laying between Cas’ legs, resting his head against his chest, his ear pressed over his heart. He was wearing his batman pajamas, the one Cas got him for his last birthday.

They were watching a movie after they both had have dinner and after they had been able to put Bobby to sleep, which took pretty long and meant Bobby wasn't allowed to take a nap tomorrow, according to Dean, even if both knew he would be out like a light the moment he was inside the car.

Dean let out a soft hum when Cas fingertips started to trace circles over his skin.  Neither of them were really paying attention at the screen, Cas was pretty sure he had just heard a snore from Dean. He only pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

It was when Cas was really sure Dean was asleep, judging by the way he hadn't answered yet the question Cas had asked him at least twice; that the baby monitor let them know Bobby was awake and using his little lungs at full power.

Dean sat up suddenly, groaning when the top of his head bumped against Cas’ chin, he rubbed at the spot as he made a move to get up, rubbing at his eyes with his other hand.

“I’ll go see what he needs.” Cas tried to stop him, while trying really hard not to laugh at Dean's sleepy voice, he reached out with a hand when, on his haste to leave the bed, Dean almost fell down.

“Stay here and sleep some more, I'll go.” 

“I wasn't sleeping babe, I was resting my eyes.” Cas rolled his eyes and watched him go, wincing at the device on Dean's nightstand, it was like Bobby was there next to him on the bed, crying loudly.

After a minute the crying turned into soft hiccups, Cas guessed Dean was in the room by then, he heard him speak to the baby a few moments later.

“Hey buddy, come on, behave yourself!” Cas shook his head. “Oh my god, that's so nasty.” A change of diaper then. Bobby half-laughed, half-cried at that. 

 

When Cas peered inside the room Bobby had finally stopped crying. Dean was sitting in the rocking chair they bought in a yard sale with the baby on his lap, rocking slowly, Bobby was staring up at him while Dean hummed, trying to make him go back to sleep.

“It's Hey Jude, my mom used to sing this to your dad and me.” He said, Bobby simply kept staring at him, probably he didn't understand what he was being told but it was like he could feel it was important, so Dean had all his attention.

Cas’ eyes moved away from them, looking at the pics on the walls instead, focusing on the one of Dean with Mary.

They had started framing pics a long time ago, it made them feel even more at home in the bunker. Cas’ favourite ones were the ones in their room, the silly pics with Dean, the best ones the pics from their summer trip the past year; the ones with Sam and Eileen the day of their wedding, and the ones of landscapes they had taken after years on the road.

There also was one of Eileen parents the day she was born, a pic of all of them a month before Bobby was born and pics of Bobby, alone and with them and his parents too, pics from his first christmas and from his first birthday.

Each photograph, the old and the new ones, carried many memories, and love, and one day Bobby would understand that they are there to remind him of those who would always look after him.

Cas smiled widely when he looked back at Dean in time to see Bobby leaning in to press his little head to Dean's chest, his eyelids already dropping.  Cas walked in quietly then, bending down to kiss both Dean and Bobby on the head.  “Come on, Dean, you both need to go to bed.” As on cue Dean yawned widely. 

Dean got up slowly, laying Bobby in his crib, sighing in relief when the act wasn't greeted with another fit of crying, and rubbing Bobby's tummy until he finally fell asleep again. Cas stood by his side, an arm wrapped around his waist, Dean leaned towards the touch.

"Let's go back to our room, I will come if he needs anything else." Cas muttered.

"Okay." Cas got out of the room first, Dean tailing behind him.

Dean stopped when he reached the door, though, he turned around looking at Bobby's crib, his hand resting on the doorframe.

‘’What if one day he decides to follow our steps?’’ He said after a few seconds of silence. Cas walked towards the door, looking at Bobby too, he rubbed at Dean's back.

‘’We will teach him everything he may need to know, Dean. We will protect him. He will have a choice." Castiel would have loved to meet Dean sooner, to make the endless days of his youth less lonely, to take care of him and to avoid John from hurting him like he did. Cas sighed deeply, he knew what was bothering Dean, his own childhood an ever present source of bad memories. He, none of them, really, wanted that for Bobby, no matter how good things were now, nightmares where always there. But now things were different, they would do their best for Bobby to have a chance at a live that isn't full of pain, loss, blood and suffering. "He needs to know, when he is older, what is out there, we will have to tell him about me, and that's fine, because we will tell him too that he has a choice, he can and will be whatever he wants to be, and no matter what we will always take the best care of him. He will always have a home and a family to come back to waiting for him if he decides to explore on his own." 

"Okay, Cas. I guess you are right." Dean yawned again. "You are really wise." Cas laughed at that.

"It's because I'm really old." He held Dean's hand, making him turn and leading the way back to their room. Dean let him drag him down the hallway, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"You know, people usually stop at an age gap of more than ten years when looking for a partner, but I think that's for cowards." Cas laughed again. "I can't wait sometimes to tell him about you, to see how he will react, sometimes even I, " he stopped talking as Cas ushered him into their room, leaving the door slightly ajar, Dean sat down on the bed. "Even I can't believe who you are." He finished.  There was awe, reverence, in his voice. Cas walked until he was in front of him, settling his hands over Dean's when he put them on his hips."Because I see you every morning, with your hair and your grumpy face until you have your coffee, and I guess I forget, and then suddenly, bam!" He made a gesture, like a explosion near his head with his hands before resting them back on Cas' body. "I remember you could flick me to the moon, and that you have this cool as fuck trueform and that you were there at the beginning of everything, and that you are angel and I'm there like 'what?' for half an hour." Cas stared down at him, amused. "And also you have wings and a bunch of heads." 

"They all look really grumpy too before I have a coffee." Dean laughed. "You should go to sleep, Dean." He dived in for a brief, sweet, kiss. 

Castiel moved back, rushing to his side of the bed and laying down under the still warm covers. He watched as Dean did the same, getting at close as possible to him as soon as they were comfortable, laying face to face, arms wrapped tightly around the other. 

They talked for a while more, their voices soft whispers, not like anyone could hear them but they both loved this kind of intimacy, their faces close, as they talked about their plans for the next day. 

Dean couldn't help fight sleep for long, and then Cas was left to watch over him, and to remember, not only these day, but all the good ones that came before, and to think about the great ones that would come in the future; waiting for Dean to open his eyes and smile at him again when the morning came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Vanessa here, well this is the last fic to this series, i hope you enjoy reading all of them as much as i enjoyed writing them. Thanks for reading *hugs all of you* you can come say hi to me and also stay tuned for new projects and stuff on tumblr too! i'm bend-me-shape-me there! ❤


End file.
